


(Non)Domestic Bliss

by sageclover61



Series: Paradise [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Archangels, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Licking, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Michael is a hopeless romantic, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Nesting, Past Child Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles, Wing Kink, waking someone up with kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Paradise timestamp, takes place during chapter 3 of Choice.What it says on the tin, Michifer cuddles. With some angst.





	(Non)Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I would consider this pg 13 but if you think the rating should be higher, feel free to leave me a comment. There is vague mentions of sexual content, but mostly, these two archangels are just cuddling. 
> 
> Beta'd by HyruleHearts1123 and ThallenCambricaltran. All mistakes belong to me! I have never ever written anything like this before, I hope you like it!

Michael blinked sleepily, opening his eyes so he could see his still sleeping mate. Sometime while they’d been sleeping, Lucifer had pulled himself against his side, and Michael’s healing wing was draped haphazardly over him.  _ He must have started shivering _ , Michael thought, mild concern creeping into his thoughts at the idea that Lucifer still couldn’t keep himself warm even here in heaven.

 

While Michael was trying to organize his thoughts, Lucifer stirred slightly, trying to press himself even closer to Michael. The elder archangel could only smile and wrap his wing tighter around his mate, holding him as close as they could physically be.

 

“Go ‘sleep, Mica, thinking too loud,” Lucifer mumbled in a sleep addled state. “ _ ‘M sleepy.” _

 

Michael could only grin as he rested his head against Lucifer’s. Who was he to argue against Lucifer’s request when his grace was screaming that  _ they deserved this. _

  
  


Sometime later, Michael stirred again. The angle of light coming in through the window had changed and his wing felt stiff. Now that he was awake, he could feel dried wing oil on his skin and he was sure Lucifer was just as messy.

 

Glancing around, Michael realized they were still lying on the demonstration bed.  _ Raphael was going to kill them. _

 

A look under his wing determined that Lucifer was still asleep, so with a whisper, Michael willed them both clean.  “I love you,” the eldest archangel whispered, peppering little kisses down his mate's neck. He waited a moment between each kiss, checking to see if Lucifer would stir.

 

Lucifer stirred when felt something on his Adam's Apple along with a whispered,  _ “I love you, Heylel _ .” Lucifer considered pretending to still be asleep. He didn’t want Mikha’el to stop. He could have laid there, basking in his mate’s warmth forever.

 

Michael pulled back, shifting so he was on his knees. He licked his lips, trying to decide what to do next if Heylel was still sleeping. His wings looked tantalizing, but he wasn’t going to touch them without his mate’s explicit permission, and definitely not while he was sleeping.

 

The Lightbringer felt Michael pull away. He hadn’t heard anything besides him, so he didn’t think they had been interrupted, and he could  _ feel  _ the other staring at him a moment later. When Michael stared at him for seconds and seconds, he couldn’t hold back a whimper.

 

The eldest archangel smirked and leaned forward. “So you are awake,” he whispered, kissing Lucifer’s cheek, next to the ear he was whispering into.

 

“Don’t stop,” Lucifer mumbled when Michael leaned up again. “Please,” he added as an afterthought when he felt Michael put a finger on his neck.

 

“Why?” Michael asked, kissing the other side of Lucifer’s neck from where he’d trailed the kisses earlier. “Do you like it?”

 

“Mhmm,” Lucifer agreed. He loved it, loved Mikha’el, but as he opened his mouth to say so, he realized that he couldn’t.  _ God had taken everything he loved away from him and put him in a cage. Every image, daydream, pleasant thought he’d tried to create for himself in the cage had fallen apart into nightmare when the words had been spoken. He couldn’t say it, couldn’t risk Mikha’el turning away in disgust and leaving him here where Rafa’el’s healers would find him abandoned and at the height of humiliation. Those who disobeyed didn’t receive redemption, didn’t find peace with their mates, they went unloved because they deserved neither love nor companionship. _

 

Michael couldn’t see what dark thoughts Lucifer was thinking, but he felt the temperature of his mate’s skin drop. He stretched, settling his entire body alongside Lucifer’s. It was only for their benefit that he was several inches taller. “I love you, Heylel,” he whispered, stroking Lucifer’s cheek and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, mere inches from where a wing emerged. “Te amō,” he repeated, this time in Latin, as he kissed the other shoulder. “Mi amor,” he said in Spanish as Lucifer trembled.

 

Lucifer whimpered again. He was so cold. The Cage had been as far away from creation and light as God had been able to build it, so the temperature had always been an absence of all heat, and he’d been down there for aeons. _Time moved faster down there, so he had no idea how many millenia he’d been trapped._ _Eventually, he’d begun to believe that he’d never get out, and his grace had lost its warmth._

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Michael whispered. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer. Moving so he was straddling his mate, he pressed his wings flat against Lucifer’s so he could spread his warmth. “May I touch your wings?” he asked.

 

Lucifer nodded. “ _ Yes. _ ” Mikha’el wouldn’t hurt him, not in that way, and Lucifer wanted nothing more than for his mate to run his warm fingers through his feathers.

 

Michael lifted his left wing up so that he could lower his head towards Lucifer’s right. When he was just close enough to not be touching it, he blew gently, watching the feathers quiver under his attention.

 

“ _ More, Mikha- _ .” Lucifer gasped, shuddering as Michael dragged his tongue along the sensitive inner curve of his wing.

 

“Where?” Michael asked. He pressed a kiss to Lucifer’s collar bone, and then another to his breast bone.

 

As Michael shifted to kiss Lucifer’s face again, Lucifer flicked at Michael’s earlobe with his tongue. Sometimes Lucifer’s tongue was forked. It was not that he was like a serpent, it was that their tongues were forked in his image. He used it to his advantage, this time. One fork rubbed where the lobe met his face, and the other ran up the outer edge of his ear.

 

Michael smiled, letting out a contented hum. There had been so much lost time, but they had forever to make up for it. “I love you,” he said. “I love you,  _ so much.” _

 

Lucifer switched tactics and arched upwards to capture Michael’s mouth with his own. He wrapped one lean hand around Michael’s head while the other scratched lightly at his scalp.

 

The eldest archangel opened his mouth, letting Lucifer lick his way inside, split tongue exploring eagerly. He was still straddling Lucifer and he pushed forward, encouraging Lucifer to fall back against the bed. Lucifer’s nails dug in more firmly to his scalp. Michael whined with all the sensations pleasantly teasing him, and his hands found their way into Lucifer’s wings as he sought something to ground himself.

 

Fingers kneaded the sensitive skin of Lucifer’s wings. He pulled out of the kiss, panting even though they didn’t need to breathe.

 

“ _ Mine _ ,” Michael growled, following Lucifer out of the kiss and nibbling at his lower lip through the words. “I love you, and you are all  _ mine. _ ” His fingers continued working through Lucifer’s wings, straightening some of the vanes, but mostly rubbing the surface.

 

Lucifer whined. “Love… Love you.” He choked, body stiffening as he ground out the words and then waited, waited for Michael to leave him like this and abandon him to whatever fate awaited.  _ Humiliation witnessed by the entire host. _

 

The fingers left his wings and Lucifer could only hold his breath, but a second later arms were wrapping around him and then a body’s entire weight settled on top of him.  _ Mikha’el was lying on him, wings flat against his own. _

 

Michael rested his head against Lucifer’s shoulder. “Love you beyond words,” he mumbled. “ _ I’ll prove it _ .”

 

“Uh-huh.” Lucifer’s tone was more amusement than actual disbelief. He closed his eyes, embracing the weight that was not so uncomfortable paired with Michael’s intense heat, in fact it was more than satisfying. It was like sunbathing in a neutron star, except wholey pleasant. The warmth was so comforting that he couldn’t help but relax into it.

 

The eldest archangel smiled as he felt his mate soften beneath him.  _ Raphael was probably wondering where they were. He’d still murder them, but he was probably also worried.  _ Lucifer wasn’t asleep yet, but it wasn’t hard to predict that he would be shortly if they continued languishing here. Smirking, he climbed off his mate, putting a finger on Lucifer’s lips when he whined. Carefully, Michael scooped Lucifer into his arms bridal style and carried him off to the room in the old wing that they and their siblings had been sharing. It was time for a real nest, especially since there was also a fledgling in their care.

 

“Where are we going?” Lucifer asked, too comfortable to object to being carried. He was better surrounded in Michael’s warmth this way, too. This was even better than that time he actually fell asleep inside a neutron star.

 

“Back to our nest,” Michael declared.

 

Lucifer didn’t say anything to that, and they made it back to the room without running into anyone. No one was there, either.

 

“Now we need a proper nest,” Michael said.

 

“Sleep first,” Lucifer yawned.

 

Michael wanted to argue, but Lucifer was already dozing off in his arms so he put his brother down on the bed. Instead of joining him, Michael set to work building the perfect nest.

* * *

 

When Lucifer woke up again, he was not on the bed Michael had put him down on, he was sure of it. He wasn’t convinced he was on any bed, but he could feel the warmth of more than one archangel near him, so he wasn’t going to worry about it.

Peeking out with one eye, Lucifer was able to determine that he was actually lying in the middle of a nest. The bottom of the nest was made with soft fleece blankets and pillows, covered with a medium dusting of molted down in various shades of pink, red, and blue. There were also articles of clothing floating around. He recognized a few of the soft shirts as things they had worn in their childhood that had been of varying importance, and as far as he could tell, there were plenty of things belonging to Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. It made sense none of his nest items had been saved, someone had probably destroyed them once he’d been locked in the cage.

_ Where was Mikha’el?  _ Lucifer wondered. Raphael and Gabriel were sleeping at his back, but his mate was not here. Had he been abandoned after all? The cage had always hurt him when he least expected it.

The door opened with a blast of grace and Lucifer almost didn’t have the energy to roll over. The Host had caught on and they were all about to die. He didn’t really want to face them, but he eventually rolled over because he had enough pride left to want to look his murderers in the face.

Someone was standing in the doorway with a mountain of fabric and items in hand. The top of the pile reached the ceiling and the doorframe was providing difficulty for whoever was trying to get in.  _ Mikha’el. _ The eldest shoved, trying to force his way through the doorway, but only managed to cause the pile to topple over and trip himself.

Lucifer laughed. He couldn’t help it. His mate could be such a goof. It was refreshing to see that that much had not changed.

Michael let out a huff as he landed in the pile of blankets and clothing he’d been trying to bring to the nest. It had taken a lot of work, once, but he’d saved every baby blanket and piece of clothing that Lucifer had ever owned, because it had not seemed fair that he should lose everything, especially not once he’d found out the truth of what God had done.

Lucifer watched some of the articles falling and recognized one of the blankets as one of his own. Michael had brought back many of his things, if not  _ all  _ of them. “Mikha’el?”

“I couldn’t stand by and let them destroy your belongings, so I saved them.” Michael gave Lucifer a sheepish smile as he climbed back to his feet. He walked towards his mate as he reached into his pocket to pull something out. “I found this….”

Lucifer couldn’t see the object at first, but his eyes widened as the item came into view. It was a necklace with a pendant made from the core of a neutron star and bound with two threads of grace, one pale pink and the other dark mahogany. “You found it…”

“I found the letter, too. It’s beautiful.”

“I made it for you,” Lucifer whispered. “It was supposed to be a bonding token from me to you.” But everything had gone wrong when he’d tried to right his wrongs.

“I know.” Michael walked towards Lucifer, laying down next to him. The rest of the nest building with Lucifer’s belongings could be done later. “I love you. I love your bonding token, but I would have loved you anyway.” He wrapped his arms around his mate, and Lucifer leaned against him, basking in the warmth. 

Gabriel and Raphael slept on, undisturbed by the lovers in their quarters. They did not notice as Lucifer put the necklace around Michael's neck. Nor Michael initiating a chaste kiss.

“Mine,” Michael said, staring at his beautiful mate. Lucifer was lying on his side on the floor, eyes closed, wings splayed. “My treasure. Mine.”

“Yours,” Lucifer agreed. It was easier than trying to say anything else and what more needed to be said? “All yours.”

Michael carefully wrapped his wings around Lucifer and let the closeness ease him into sleep. The nest building had been difficult, but so worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can find me on Tumblr as Sageclover61, come say hello!


End file.
